I Like You, I Love You, I Need You
by SapphireKageKyuura
Summary: Kagome's mother is looking for a change in scenery. Kagome has changed from a happy go lucky girl to a cold emotionless warrior. They move to Karakura Town to get away from haunting memories of what could have been. Will Kagome let down her barriers that she put up in the name of love? Rated M for future lemons, violence and language. (DISCONTINUED)
1. Chapter 1

I Like You, I Love You, I Need You

A/N: I do not own Inuyasha or Bleach. I wish I did.

Chapter 1: Karakura Town

Author's POV

This story starts off with a beautiful midnight black blue haired girl named Kagome Higurashi. She had amazing sapphire blue eyes with silver rings around the iris and pupil. Kagome was not your average student either, nor was she normal. No, she was a powerful miko, so powerful in fact that it gave her the life span of a demon.

She was known as the Higurashi Prodigy. Why? Because everything she did she did a hundred percent on. Every test she took she passed with flying colors. She was also a master of weaponry, the bow and arrows, how to use her powers as a weapon. She was also a master martial artist. Most times people would come to her to take martial arts classes. That is when she opened her own martial arts dojo.

People were jealous of Kagome, because she was beautiful. She had hour glass curves that rivalled that of any other woman. She had soft smooth tanned skin that felt as if you touched silk. Her hair was down to her knees in length, in a usual high ponytail or in a tight braid. It was only a few weeks ago when the bone eater's well had sealed for good. No more trips to the Feudal era, no more jewel it was now back inside her body laying dormant to never be used again. No more Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku or Shippo. That saddened Kagome to the point of depression. Kagome's mother seeing Kagome's depression didn't like it one bit.

It was then that Kagome's mother decided it was time to move. She put the shrine up for sale, and bought a two story, four bedroom house in a place called Karakura Town. Kagome didn't care, nor did she even pay attention to much in the last few weeks. In those few weeks however, all the emotion that once laid in Kagome's eyes were gone. Now staring back at them was two frozen sapphire blue eyes, that looked like a frozen over ocean. A deep frown that set in place on her lips never to disappear and a constant scowl. It was like she stopped caring, stopped being happy, stopped being well Kagome entirely.

Kagome's mother didn't like that, so she packed everything. It was time for a new scenery. Souta who had just gotten some new friends now that he started high school; was disappointed. He put up a fight unlike Kagome who just grunted but started packing anyway.

Kagome was 18 years old, it amazed her that it took three years to finish the jewel. Souta just turned 16 last week, had more of an attitude. It was just the common teenager behavior. Kagome had once gone through it as well. Now she couldn't care where she went as long as she didn't see that damned well anymore.

Kagome was always on her guard, never relaxing. Sometimes Souta would call her a brute. Not that Kagome cared or anything; he'd just get a punch in the head for even calling her that. Kagome would get scolded for hitting her brother much to her displeasure. Kagome had long ago lost all her friends, Ayumi, Eri, Yura all pulled away from her. Not that Kagome cared, she found them highly annoying. And she was glad that Hojo had stopped chasing after her asking for dates.

When everything was packed, Kagome's mother sighed happily. Kagome picked up two large boxes stacked up on each other, and took them to the moving truck. Kagome's mother was worried that Kagome may pull a muscle or hurt herself but it never happened. Kagome wanted to scoff; her mother worried for nothing. If Kagome had been the same Kagome she was a few weeks ago, she would have put up a fight too about the move. She would have scoffed, rolled her eyes, yelled at her brother. But none of that came, it was like she was Sesshomaru only in a female body.

Once everything was in the moving truck, Kagome got into her brand new lamborginni. Souta and Kagome's mother got into a brand new BMW. Yes, Kagome had decided to get her lisense a week after the well sealed up. With that they drove off, the moving truck following after them. Kagome had to admit that she would miss that house. She would miss her ever nagging, obsessed over demon mythology grandfather who had passed away a week before the well sealed. He always told good stories, but Kagome thinking they were too good to be true never listened. That was until she fell into the bone eater's well when she was 15. That all changed, she once then believed her grandfather's outrageous stories.

About a day and a half of driving, they arrived finally in Karakura Town. Instantly Kagome could feel the reiki flowing through the air. Where it was coming from Kagome hadn't the clue. But she felt something supernatural always happened in this town. So she had to keep her eye out for things like that. Maybe she could help with the strange happenings of Karakura Town.

Fifteen more minutes, they finally arrived in front of a two story house. The house was white and black, it kind of looked like a mansion. But there was no way her mother could afford a mansion. Kagome got out of her car, pressing a button on her keychain that had her car key as well as her new house key and her little remote that locked and unlocked the doors of her car. Kagome moved over to the moving truck to grab some of the things in it, when Kagome's mother informed her that the moving guys would do it for them. Kagome's mother unlocked the front door, then started giving the moving guys instructions on where she wanted them.

Kagome looked across the street, to see a smaller looking house. It said Kurosaki Clinic on the front in black letters on a white sign. Kagome raised an eyebrow but that was all that moved on her face. Scowling Kagome knew she had to greet her new neighbours. Sighing she walked across the street, and knocked on the door. The door was answered by a small young blonde 11 year old girl. She had cinnamon brown eyes that shined with happiness.

"Yes? Oh hello what can I do for you?" the girl said as she greeted Kagome.

"I just wanted to greet my new neighbours. My family and I just moved across the street." Kagome said as she pointed to her house.

"Oh! Welcome, my name is Yuzu Kurosaki!" the girl now known as Yuzu said excitedly.

Kagome nodded, "I'm Kagome Higurashi. Nice to meet you Yuzu." Kagome greeted back.

"Want to come inside?" Yuzu asked.

Kagome nodded then walked inside, she looked around and noticed how much like a home and clinic the place looked. She came into the kitchen, sitting at the table was black spiky haired brown eyed man with a lab coat on, a black haired girl with blue eyes that stared blankly at you with emotionlessness. Something that Kagome knew all too well.

And then something else walked down the stairs, he had bright orange hair and brown eyes. His face was set in a permanent scowl.

'That is the hottest guy I have seen since the Feudal Era.' Kagome thought as her eyes roamed his grey uniform clad body.


	2. Chapter 2

I Like You, I Love You, I Need You

Chapter 2: This Girl

Ichigo's POV

He watched as Yuzu, one of his younger sisters answer the front door. He listened in closely using his Vizard powers. Recently him and his hallow self had finally merged so he was now in control. Yuzu and the stranger outside the front door shared a few words. Then Yuzu had invited the stranger inside. That simply didn't do. That was not how things were done. You do not invite a stranger into your house. His other younger sister Karin knew the difference, and she wouldn't invite a stranger into their house.

Moments later Yuzu walked back into the kitchen with the stranger following closely behind her. When the stranger was in view, his breath hitched in his throat. She was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. Her long lucious midnight black blue hair tied in a tight braid was draped over her left shoulder. She had silky looking skin tanned a bronze color, most likely from the sun. She looked to be well-toned, and her posture screamed out warrior. She was tense, and her eyes scaned the room as if looking for unknown danger.

Finally her eyes stopped and landed on him. Again his breath hitched; those had to be the most gorgeous eyes he had ever seen. They were a dark sapphire blue that looked like a frozen over ocean. Her face was stoic, showing no emotions like a certain soul reaper he knew. Byakuya was the coldest man he had ever met.

She had curves that rivalled that of any girl he had even seen. She looked perfect, flawless. If that was possible. And the power that was radiating off of her was enormous. It was pure, and untouched. How was that possible, there was no taint in her aura or her power. That wasn't possible either. She had to have killed, had to have been tainted but there was nothing. It was as if she was untouched by evil.

"Who the hell are you?" he asked rudely, he knew he was just asking for it. But he had to know.

The girl narrowed her eyes coldly as she glared at him. He shivered as fear etched itself into his chest making his heart beat faster. How could just one glare make him fear her? He had never seen a girl who had a posture such as hers. He didn't know any girls besides Tatsuki who knew how to fight. So who taught this girl?

"My name is Kagome Higurashi. I am your new neighbour. I warn you now to never speak to me like that again unless you plan for an early funeral." The girl now known as Kagome snapped.

He smirked at her, who was this girl to threaten him? Him of all people... usually it was him who threatened people. Not the other way around. Now that he thought about it it felt weird to be threatened by a girl. The only one who dared to threaten him would be Tatsuki, but he allowed it because he knew that she could easily kick his ass because she was a black belt in Karate.

But now that he recently found out he was a Vizard he wouldn't allow Tatsuki to land a hit on him. He was as fast as a demon, maybe faster. He didn't actually know how fast a demon really was. He noticed that Kagome's face turned from a glare to a deep scowl. What was wrong with her? Why was she scowling at him for?

"Well Ka-go-me, I am Ichigo Kurosaki. Nice to meet ya neighbour," he said still smirking at her.

Kagome smirked back, but her eyes shined with something devious. He was afraid to find out what that something was. He didn't really want to find out either.

"Well Ic-hi-go, I could say the same. But I don't appricate being flirted with. So I don't suggest you try." Kagome hissed as she glared at him.

Another shudder of fear flowed through him. What was it with this girl? She could suddenly put fear in him. He never feared anyone before. He was now suddenly second guessing himself. That never happened. His jaw dropped at hearing her words. Did she honestly think he was flirting with her? That was a rediculous thought.

"I was so not flirting with you!" he protested. "I was just saying it was nice to meet you,"

'Well not entirely. I mean she's fucking hot as hell... who wouldn't flirt with her? I wonder if she has a boyfriend. There's no way a girl this fucking sexy would be single.' He thought to himself.

This girl...

She was an enigma. Something in him was telling him to figure her out. To find out more about her. It was like cracking an important case.

This girl...

She was someone that he had been looking for. His soul mate, someone he could relate with. He silently wondered if she had gone to a salon. Her hair was perfect, her eyebrows were also curved elegantly and thinly trimmed, she had thick black lashes that fluttered against her tanned cheek when she blinked. Her lips were curved perfectly to perfection, she had high cheek bones, and a heart shaped face. Her eyes were a bit narrow like those Egyptians he had seen on tv one time. She looked erotic, like some model off of vogue's magazine. She certainly had the looks to be a model.

This girl...

She confused him. Made him question things he wouldn't have questioned before. He realized then and there that he felt some sort of attraction to her, he felt as if he had known her all his life but he hadn't. He felt protective of her all a sudden; and usually he had to know them longer to feel that kind of connection for someone.

This girl...

He had found the girl of his dreams. This girl... she astounded him, shocked him, made him wonder where she had been all his life.

Where had she been before she arrived here? He didn't know.

What had she been through? He didn't know that either.

What were her interests? What things did she like to do? Did she have any hobbies?

The more things he asked himself, the more he realized he wanted to know. He wanted to know everything he could about Kagome Higurashi. She made him feel something he hadn't felt in a very long time. That was an acheivement in itself. She had changed everything with just being in the same room as him.

Would the other soul reapers come to the human world to find out the source of power that now resided in Karakura Town? Would they attack her? Ask her questions? Would they take her back to the soul society? Would they think her a threat to them? He sure hoped not.

He was growing frustrated. He didn't know anything about this goddess named Kagome Higurashi. He wanted to know more. He wanted to know if she was enrolling in his high school. That way he could walk to school with her every day. He just being a substitute soul reaper, didn't always go to the soul society. Only when they needed him. It had been three years since that battle, since he fought Byakuya, since he had fought Sousuke Aizen. No one even thought that the one named Sousuke Aizen would betray the soul society, or would have been on the same side as the arrancars and hallows.

This girl...

Would she be powerful to stop Aizen's evil plans? He sure would find out.

This girl... Kagome Higurashi was different from other girls. She didn't fear him at first sight. She didn't make fun of him because of his orange hair. And she didn't fear him for his constant scowl on his face, not like Orihime had at first. It had taken her a long time to warm up to him. It was long after he had sent Sora, Orihime's older brother to the soul society where he should have been from the beginning. Sora had attacked Orihime, he had been turned into a giant hallow. That was the day that he became a soul reaper, the day Rukia had drained almost all her powers. And the day Rukia had become completely human. That was the reason soul society, had sentenced Rukia to death.

It was frowned upon and forbidden for a soul reaper to give their powers to a human. He didn't think he had ever been human. Rukia had broken several rules just to stay in the human world. She wasn't meant to stay in the human world, because of how powerful he was already, he had drained all of her powers. It took a very long time to get them all back.

He had gone to the soul society to save her life; and save her life he did. He had changed Rukia's and Byakuya's life. He had made them see that sometimes rules were meant to be broken. He had made Byakuya see that the treatment he gave his younger sister Rukia was wrong. That he should change his ways.

This girl...

Kagome Higurashi. 


	3. Chapter 3

I Like You, I Love You, I Need You

Chapter 3: Soul Reaper Visit

It had been two days since Ichigo had seen Kagome. Not since that time Kagome brought it upon herself to meet them. Was she avoiding him? Did she even go to school? He wasn't sure. He couldn't say that he was worried about her, because he wasn't. He barely even knew her, he didn't even know anything about her. All he knew was that she was his age, her name was Kagome Higurashi and that she was new to Karakura Town.

He remembered when he felt the level of her power. It had shocked him how powerful she was for such a small girl that she was. She was short, but not too short. And the posture she had, was uncommon in most girls except Tatsuki seeing as she was trained in Karate. It wasn't often that Ichigo would go out of his way to make friends. Though if he tried his father would be proud of him. Thinking that he was changing his ways. No, there wasn't anything in the world that would make Ichigo change his ways.

As if Kagome had heard him thinking about her. He felt a huge wave of her power, like she weas fighting something. He rushed out of his house to see what was going on. When he did however, there was nothing outside his house. Then he felt the power again, he followed it. When he came to Urahara's little shop, he raised an eyebrow. He walked into the shop, and there she was. She was standing in front of Urahara with a bored look on her face.

"Ah, Ichigo, so nice of you to come." Urahara said as he gave a lazy smile.

Kagome just looked at him as she raised an eyebrow. He supposed that was her way of asking him why he was there. Immediently she turned to face Urahara, ignoring him completely. Somehow that didn't sit well with him. Ichigo wasn't one to be ignored, he had never been ignored. His hair drew too much attention, his power level pulled hallows in as if he had a box of treats.

"Urahara... give me what I came for." Kagome said coldly, a frown set in place.

Kagome looked impatient. How long had she been waiting for Urahara to give her what she wanted? Probably a long time. She hadn't been in Karakura Town long, so she couldn't have known where everything was. So how did she find this little shop? Almost no one knew where it was except the soul reapers, his friends including Uryu, and himself. Oh and let's not forget Yoruichi, the woman who can turn herself into a cat whenever she wanted.

The sound of Kagome's voice still sent shivers down his back. What was it about her? How can the sound of her voice send waves of pleasure down his spine. Or the way her scent was so intoxicating that he made him want to do sexual things to her? He just didn't understand it.

"Alright, Higurashi. Ururu, go grab the sword from storage." Urahara said when he turned to look at the small girl named Ururu.

Ururu nodded before she went to the back of the store where the storage was kept. She went into the room where all the items were kept, she saw the sword leaning against the wall. She grabbed it as it was the only sword in the room. She walked out, and returned to standing beside Urahara. He took the sword from her, examined it for a bit to see if it was the right item he asked for. Smiling, it was the sword he asked for, he handed it to Kagome.

Kagome smiled faintly, her smile was almost unnoticable. It didn't reach her eyes like most smiles did. She took the sword into her hands, nodding her thanks she turned to leave.

"Wait a minute Higurashi. You haven't paid yet," Urahara said as he frowned.

"Are you kidding me, Urahara? Since when do anyone pay for your items?" Kagome asked raising an elegant black eyebrow.

"Just give me the money, Higurashi. I'm trying to run a store here, ya know." Urahara scowled.

Kagome glared coldly, it sent shivers of fear down both Ichigo's and Urahara's spines. Before she pulled out five hundred dollars from her pocket. Urahara's eyes widened, he didn't even know she had that kind of money on her. When he took the money, Kagome then left the store without looking back.

What he didn't know was that when Kagome manifests anything, it stays real. It doesn't disappear like most manifested items. If the person wasn't skilled in manifesting items, then the item would disappear in an hour. Kagome decided that he could keep the money, as his store really needed it.

Ichigo sighed, he came all this way to find her. Only to have to leave again. He thought she was in danger or fighting something. The way her power just sent waves through the town, who didn't feel that? He just hoped that the soul society didn't feel that. He knew that if they did, they'd be in Karakura Town the next morning.

The next morning, a group of four stood in the middle of Karakura Town. A man with long pitch black hair, cold blue eyes with a white thingy atop his head as sign of his royalty in the Kuchiki clan. A smaller man with snow white hair, turqoise eyes, wearing a shihakusho much like the taller Kuchiki clan leader beside him. They both had a white over coat that showed their rank as squad captians. The next beside them was a woman with long strawberry blonde hair with a redder tinge to it. She had green eyes, and gigantic boobs. She also wore a shihakusho but didn't have a white over coat. Lastly was a man with long red hair tied in a high ponytail, black tattoo's on his face and also wearing a shihakusho.

These people were Byakuya Kuchiki, Toshiro Hitsugaya, Rangiku Matsumoto, and Renji Aburai. Their mission upon coming to the human world was to find the source of that powerful power that they felt just yesterday afternoon. The four of them wondered if their substitute soul reaper, Ichigo Kurosaki felt the energy. Who were they kidding? He lived in Karakura Town so of course he felt the power.

With that they used flash step and vanished from sight. Soon they reappeared in front of Urahara's little shop. They wanted answers. So the first stop would obviously be Urahara's little shop. They walked into the shop, sitting in his usual place sat Urahara, who looked to be sleeping.

"Wake up Urahara!" Renji snapped, the sound of Renji's voice is what woke him up.

"Un? Oh hello. What can I do for you four?" Urahara asked.

"We're here because of the waves of high power." Rangiku said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Ah I see. I only know of one person who has high power. And that would be a girl by the name of Kagome Higurashi. I should warn you now, that Kagome is not a woman you want to mess with. Hell she took out four menos grande's last week. Those hallows are too powerful for anyone to take on. But she managed it. And the other person would be Ichigo. But his power isn't as high as hers." Urahara said looking at them.

At first Urahara was surprised to see four soul reapers in his store. Two of which were squad captians.

"Where does she live?" Toshiro asked giving his usual scowl that he had on his face.

"Across from Ichigo's house. It wouldn't be hard to miss," Urahara replied.

With that the soul reapers left the store, they knew where Ichigo lived. So they went in that direction. Once they arrived, the power was much stronger, it was coming from the house across from Ichigo's as Urahara had said. Rangiku decided she was the one to knock. She knocked on the door, a middle aged woman answered the door.

"Yes can I help you?" the woman asked.

"Is there a woman by the name of Kagome Higurashi living here?" Rangiku asked.

"That is my daughter. What do you want with her?" the woman said as she narrowed her eyes.

"We merely need to ask her some questions." Byakuya said, his voice was like ice.

It didn't phase the woman at all, as she was used to colder men. The woman nodded inviting them inside. Before the woman could call Kagome, she had appeared before them. She narrowed her eyes suspiciously and glared at them.

"What do you want, in my home?" the one named Kagome demanded.

"What are you?" Toshiro asked coldly. "If you do not answer we will be forced to take you back to the soul society where you will be placed on trial."

Kagome scowled bitterly at the shorter man. "You will do better not to threaten me in my home or so help me I will kick your ass." Kagome snarled.

The shorter man stepped back shocked at how scary Kagome was when pissed off. Rangiku smirked at how scared Toshiro had gotten of Kagome. She wanted to laugh, it was too priceless!

"I am a miko, and a youkai. A youkai is a demon if you didn't know." Kagome said as she took a seat on the couch.

"What is a demon doing in the human world?" Rangiku asked.

"I'm just living here with my family. We aren't harming anyone. It is a free country after all." Kagome said with a bored look on her face.

Why were they asking these questions? Were they curious why she was so powerful? They could ask all the questions they wanted, and the answers would still be the same. She wouldn't bow down to them, they weren't gods; she bowed down to no one.

"Free country my ass! Hallows attack this town every day. Why should you be allowed to live here?!" Renji snapped.

Kagome's eyes narrowed angrily as she glared at the red haired man. She didn't know his name, nor did she want to know it at the moment. How dare he talk to her that way? She should be allowed to live in this town if she wanted to like everyone else. Who cares about the hallows, she could take them out in seconds flat. They were no threat to her. But she did worry about those Vizards, and Sousuke Aizen. Yes she did know about him, how he betrayed his people.

"Listen here, I'm allowed to live anywhere I damn well please. If you talk to me like that again we'll see what happens." Kagome said coldly as she beared her fangs angrily at Renji.

Renji gulped as fear shivered down his spine. He had never feared a girl before. It was a strange feeling to fear the opposite gender. He found that he didn't like that feeling, his scowl deepened as he growled out angrily. Though his growl wasn't nearly as impressive as her own, it was still good nonetheless.

"Girl, you will do well to know your place. You will have to go to the soul society with us." Byakuya said coldly as he stared her down.

Byakuya was a man of few words but right now he made an exception. This girl was way too outspoken for her own good. She was back talking them, glaring at them, she wasn't even human at all though she was living in a completely human world. Though Ichigo and Kisuke weren't human at all they were soul repears though Kisuke was an ex-soul reaper.

"I do not have to go with you. Who are you to come into my home and talk to me as you are? Who are you to tell me where I'm to go, where I'm to live? Walk away right now, or so help me you'll be going back to your soul society in pieces!" Kagome said as she growled.

Kagome wasn't in the mood for their bullshit. She didn't plan on running into some soul reapers who were so arrogant, they didn't know the dangers they walked into by coming into her home. Kagome could take on all the captians at once and wouldn't be injured. She was the best warrior miko-youkai in the world next to Sesshomaru of course.

She will not go with them. They couldn't make her go. No matter what they did. She will not go.

It was then that the four of them, found that their visit to Karakura Town was going to get just a bit harder as was their mission. 


End file.
